wackidolfandomcom-20200213-history
WACK
WACK & SCRAMBLES WORKS is the first WACK shuffle album, released on December 6th, 2017. It mostly consists of cover versions of WACK and SCRAMBLES songs by differing idols within WACK, but also contains EMPiRE's first original song, "EMPiRE is COMiNG", and the SAiNT SEX song WACK is FXXK. Every member of WACK at the time of release appears on the album. Every purchase of the album came with a code that allowed for the owner to place one vote in the WACK General Election. Tracklist # Spark (スパーク) - beat mints boyz (Original: BiSH) # Orchestra (オーケストラ) - Kamiya Saki, Go Zeela, Momoland, Yamamachi Miki, Coco Partin Coco, Aya Eightprince (Original: BiSH) # gives - Aina The End, Cent Chihiro Chittiii, Lingling, Can Maika, Yui Ga Dockson, Terashima Yuka (Original: BiS) # Nerve - BiS, BiSH, GANG PARADE, EMPiRE (Original: BiS) # Plastic 2 Mercy - Kika Front Frontale, Pan Luna Leafy, Aina The End, Hashiyasume Atsuko, Ayuni D (Original: GANG PARADE) # EMPiRE is COMiNG - EMPiRE # WACK is FXXK - SAiNT SEX # Flying Humanoid (フライングヒューマノイド) - Pour Lui, Peri Ubu, Momoko Gumi Company, Lingling, Yumeno Yua, Yamamachi Miki (Original: Nakagawa Shoko) # Lover Soul (ラバソー ～lover soul～) - Cent Chihiro Chittiii, Aya Eightprince (Original: Shibasaki Kou) # Okujou no Sora (屋上の空) - Buzz72+ feat. AiNA THE END Featured Members BiS * Pour Lui * Kamiya Saki * Kika Front Frontale * Go Zeela * Peri Ubu * Pan Luna Leafy * Momoland BiSH * Cent Chihiro Chittiii * Momoko Gumi Company * Aina The End * Hashiyasume Atsuko * Lingling * Ayuni D GANG PARADE * Yamamachi Miki * Yumeno Yua * Can Maika * Yui Ga Dockson * Coco Partin Coco * Terashima Yuka * Aya Eightprince EMPiRE * YUiNA EMPiRE * YU-Ki EMPiRE * YUKA EMPiRE * MAYU EMPiRE * MiDORiKO EMPiRE beat mints boyz * Watanabe Junnosuke * Matsukuma Kenta Buzz72+ * Matsukuma Kenta Trivia * This is EMPiRE and beat mints boyz's first CD release. * The album was released during the Kamiya Saki and Aya Eightprince's rental trade period, therefore, Kamiya is credited to BiS while Aya is credited to GANG PARADE. * Aina The End and Cent Chihiro Chittiii appear on the most tracks on the album. Coincidentally, they also won the WACK election. Category:WACK Category:WACK Releases Category:WACK Albums Category:2017 Releases Category:2017 Albums Category:Pour Lui Featured In Category:Kamiya Saki Featured In Category:Go Zeela Featured In Category:Kika Front Frontale Featured In Category:Peri Ubu Featured In Category:Momoland Featured In Category:Pan Luna Leafy Featured In Category:Aya Eightprince Featured In Category:Yamamachi Miki Featured In Category:Yumeno Yua Featured In Category:Can GP Maika Featured In Category:Coco Partin Coco Featured In Category:Terashima Yuka Featured In Category:Yui Ga Dockson Featured In Category:Aina The End Featured In Category:Cent Chihiro Chittiii Featured In Category:Momoko Gumi Company Featured In Category:Hashiyasume Atsuko Featured In Category:Lingling Featured In Category:Ayuni D Featured In Category:YUKA EMPiRE Featured In Category:YU-Ki EMPiRE Featured In Category:YUiNA EMPiRE Featured In Category:MAYU EMPiRE Featured In Category:MiDORiKO EMPiRE Featured In Category:Watanabe Junnosuke Featured In Category:Matsukuma Kenta Featured In Category:Buzz72+ Category:CD Category:2017 CDs Category:BiS Category:BiSH Category:GANG PARADE Category:EMPiRE